


All Thanks to Kenma

by HiDadImGay



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji is Thirsty, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto and Kuroo Work Out, Everyone Is Gay, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is Thirsty, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: Kenma finds a discovery about Kuroo and Bokuto and Akaashi is all too happy he did so.In other words, the two shorter boyfriends discover that going to the gym to watch their boyfriends work out is a new favorite thing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	All Thanks to Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It was no secret that Kuroo and Bokuto worked out. They went to the gym together as often as possible (usually twice or even three times a week). No, what came as a surprise was Kenma going up to Akaashi and asking if he wanted to join the three at the gym. 

“But Kenma, you don’t work out. Why are you going to the gym with them?” The raven asked, his brows creasing in confusion. 

“No, you’re right, I don’t work out.” That was all he said before gesturing for the other to follow him. Beyond confusion, Akaashi followed Kenma, waiting for the two that did work out to finish getting ready. 

Kuroo drove with Bokuto in the passenger seat, leaving the two more introverted of the four to talk in the back seat. Of course, with Kenma as a friend, who was more comfortable with electronics than people, they were texting. 

_Kashi: Why are we going to the gym with them? We usually sit at home and hang out until they get back. What’s up?_

_Kenma: Kuro works out on his own a lot and sometimes does it at home_

Akaashi looked up, confused. What did that have to do with anything? Kenma’s face was burning, but he was typing vigorously. 

_Kashi: So?_

_Kenma: I made a discovery, and now we’re going with them every time they work out_

That was odd to Akaashi or to anyone who knew Kenma well. The bi-colored hair male hated people and going out in general. Kuroo had even complained to Bokuto on a few occasions how he couldn’t spoil Kenma properly since he liked to stay at home for dates. 

_Kenma: You’ll understand once we get there._

And sure enough, it made perfect sense why they were there only ten minutes into the others working out. 

“ _O-Oh..._ ” Akaashi’s voice came out soft and higher-pitched than usual once he finally looked up from his phone. 

“Tell me about it.” Kenma’s phone and switch were off and hiding in his ( ~~Kuroo’s~~ ) hoodie pocket. 

The two in the group who were there to work out were currently lifting weights, their muscles flexing and shown off in the best ways possible. Akaashi was silently thankful to Kenma for making his discovery. The two watched in their seats as their boyfriends continued working through sets, arms, legs, abs, chest. The two much smaller men were basically drooling. 

“Hey Bo,” Kuroo grunted. Bokuto was spotting the raven while he did the bench press. 

“Yea, bro?” 

“You do know that Kenma and Akaashi are ogling us right now, right?” 

“Bro, why do you think they came in the first place? I say we give ‘em a show.” 

“What do you suggest?” They switched with Bokuto now being the one benching and Kuroo spotting. 

“Ya know, just work extra hard, maybe take off out tank tops because we’re ‘too hot’” 

“I like how you think Owl.” Kuroo chuckled. When they finished their sets, they walked to their boyfriends, who had water and towels waiting for them. “Aww, thanks, Kitten~” Kenma blushed, lowering his head to hide in his hair. 

“Sure...” Kenma mumbled quietly. 

“Akaashi! You got me water!” Bokuto gasped before taking the water bottle, chugging it. “You’re so sweet.” 

“Bokuto-san, please quiet down. The entire room can hear you acting like a lovesick puppy.” Akaashi was blushing deeply. Bokuto pouted but was quick to perk up. 

“Kashi, I’m getting super sweaty and hot. Could you hold my shirt for me?” He asked, already staking it over his head and leaving it next to his boyfriend before he could even open his mouth to respond. 

Akaashi’s mouth stayed open though, his eyes going up and down Bokuto’s frame before nodding, his mouth shut with a click. The only words going through Akaashi’s head were ‘You’ve been hot this entire time.’ But he dares not say them. 

Kuroo was doing the same, shedding his shirt and giving Kenma a knowing look. “Cheer me on, kay Kitten?” Kenma, his eyes not leaving Kuroo’s muscled chest, nodded with an almost audible gulp. 

The two left to continue working out, much more noticeably flexing and sparing glances to their smaller boyfriends and even winking. 

“They’re doing this on purpose, aren’t they?” Was Akaashi’s tight voice. 

“Most defiantly.” Kenma sounded strained, leaning forward in his seat. 

“Kenma, we’re going to the gym with them every time.” 

“Okay.” 

A week later they were at the gym with only one change. All four of them were in work out attire. “How,” Kenma began, “in the ever-loving void of hell, did you convince us to work out with you?” He groaned loudly but it was overlapped by Kuroo chuckling. 

“We told you that if you didn’t at least try to do something, we wouldn’t let you come with us anymore.” Kuroo reminded, ruffling Kenma’s hair. 

“It was all a trap to get us to be healthier,” Akaashi said wistfully. Bokuto looked all too happy with his arm wrapped around the other’s shoulders, leading him to the gym. 

The four spend the next few hours at the gym, two of them complaining loudly while the other two cheered them on and teased them. They were quite an amusing sight to the other occupants of the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please consider leaving a comment and kudos! I originally had a much more ~spicey~ ending but decided to change it to what it is now. If you guys want me to post the alternative ending just leave a comment and I can do so! :)


End file.
